


Too Red, Too  Late

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, For everyone still aboard this ship, Gen, MY TROLLS, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Reflection, i hate that character death is a tag for everything now, i want my trolls back, not these new ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W)(at about R-ED, --------Eridan?<br/>Fefari had asked.<br/>Eridan hates that he developed those feelings for the right person too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Red, Too  Late

 

Eridan stares at his computer, having already realized this is nothing but another one of the dream bubbles gruel jokes and his heart is twisting as Feferi reveals herself.

"Oh Eridan," she sighs. He hates the line permanently across her body, because she _is_ his best friend will always be and yet he's the one that cut her in two. "I'm so sorry you had to relive that. I wish I could control it...."

Eridan's voice is dry as he answers, "I wish- I wish I'd had a different answer for you back then."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion, "I don't understand, Eridan. Why are you...?"

"We didn't talk for a while," Eridan chokes out. It's always hard to tell Feferi what she had missed when they weren't talking because it's all his fault and he wishes he could have just gotten over her and been her best friend (her brother) again. "So you weren't there for it but-" he heaves as he chokes out, "I'm so flushed for someone that it hurts like it didn't when it was with you. I don't think I ever really loved you like this, Fef, and god I had known that so I could-"

He stops because it just hurts so much and why won't the dream bubbles let him see who he wants?

Feferi crosses the room quickly, because for all he's done to her she hates seeing him like this, and climbs onto his bed. She wraps her arms tightly around him and doesn't say anything as she pulls him down to the bed and runs a hand through her hair. Neither of them say anything.

It's funny, Eridan thinks, how they achieved true Moirallegiance after breaking the other down to nothing but tears and death. The things they did to each other in the beginning of their afterlife as well had been horrible, they'd ignored each other and spat bitter words and inflicted injuries until one day they were just tired.

Tired of hating who they had loved for so long.

"It's Equius," Eridan mumbles at last when he feels himself beginning to drift away from her, towards another bubble another memory.

"Yeah?" she answers. She's not going for push for answers if he doesn't want to give them not even now, there will be another time. They have plenty of memories together.

"Yeah," he reaffirms. "He's- It's weird. He's the last person I would have expected but we just...clicked. He's infuriating, and he never listens to me when I tell him to go to sleep, and sometimes I literally have to tie him up to stop him from freaking out over squeezing my hand a bit too hard or killing Karkat for doing something with Terezi around 'Peta but I love him so much. And he loves me to even though i'm such a pain."

"You are," she laughs, "but that's part of why we all love you."

She fades away right then but he doesn't feel the usual loneliness between bubbles because there's a light feeling in his chest from the way her voice resounded with approvement. 


End file.
